Cold Hearted
Cold Hearted di Paula Abdul è una canzone presente nell'episodio Faida, il sedicesimo della Quarta Stagione, in cui è cantato da Santana Lopez insieme ad un gruppo di studentesse della NYADA. Brody sta sostituendo Cassandra come insegnante alla classe di ballo numero 101 della NYADA. Mentre fa ripetere da capo alcuni passi di danza, Santana irrompe nella stanza e Brody fa interrompere le ragazze. Santana ha infatti capito qual'è il secondo 'mestiere' di Brody, ma i suoi amici Kurt e Rachel non le credono e l'hanno allontanata dal loro appartamento di Bushwick. Prima di andarsene, tuttavia, Santana vuole chiudere la questione e chiede alle ragazze di ballare insieme a lei e fare il sottofondo. Santana balla e canta in mezzo ad un'impalcatura fatta di sbarre e piattaforme, simile al video originale. Brody resta ammutolito e ammira Santana, benché non si lasci impressionare. Prima di lasciare l'aula, Santana rivolge a Brody queste parole "Fai le valigie!". Testo della canzone Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a cold-hearted snake (Girl) Look into his eyes Uh-oh Santana: He's been tellin' lies Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a lover boy at play (Girl) He don't play by rules (Uh oh) Uh-oh Girl don't play the fool now Santana: You're the one givin' up the love Santana with NYADA students: Anytime he needs it But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd Santana: You're the one to sacrifice Santana with NYADA students: Anything to please him Do you really think he thinks about you When he's out Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a cold-hearted snake (Girl) Look into his eyes Uh-oh Santana: He's been tellin' lies Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a lover boy at play (Girl) He don't play by rules (Oh-uh) Uh-oh Girl don't play the fool now Santana: It was only late last night Santana with NYADA students: He was out there sneakin' Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone Santana: All the world's a candy store Santana with NYADA students: He's been trick or treatin' When it comes to true love girl with him There's no one home Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a cold-hearted snake (Girl) Look into his eyes Uh-oh Santana: He's been tellin' lies Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a lover boy at play (Girl) He don't play by rules (Oh oh) Uh-oh Girl don't play the fool now Santana: You could find somebody better girl He could only make you cry You deserve somebody better girl He's c-cold as ice As cold as ice He's cold as ice He's cold as ice Stay away from him girl C-c-c-cold-hearted Ooh, ah, ah C-c-c-cold-hearted snake C-c-c-cold-hearted Ooh, ah, ah C-c-c-cold-hearted snake Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a cold-hearted snake (Girl) Look into his eyes Uh-oh Santana: He's been tellin' lies Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He's a lover boy at play (Girl) He don't play by rules (Uh-oh) Oh-uh Girl don't play the fool now (Uh-oh) Look into his eyes (Uh-oh) Santana (NYADA students): He's been tellin' lies (Uh-oh) Santana with NYADA students (NYADA students): He don't play by rules (Uh-oh) Santana: Girl don't play the fool now NYADA students (Santana): Cold-hearted snake (Oh whoa) Look into his eyes (Into his eyes) Oh-uh Santana with NYADA students: Oh oh oh He's a cold hearted snake Galleria di foto BFPwIKWCQAAjjLQ.jpg-large.jpg Coldhearted artwork.jpg coldhearted.png cold_hearted_santana.gif Cold hearted10.PNG Cold hearted 9.PNG Cold hearted 8.PNG Cold hearted7.PNG Cold hearted 6.PNG Cold hearted 5.PNG Cold-hearted 4.PNG Cold hearted 3.PNG Cold hearted 2.PNG Cold hearted1.PNG Video Navigazione en:Cold Hearted es:Cold Hearted fr:Cold Hearted Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez